Digital Devil Saga: Christmas in Nirvana
by Masked Doll Victoria
Summary: Fred and the rest of the Lokapala revive the festival of Christmas for the reborn Embryon.Part of my Children of Nirvana canon.


Christmas in Nirvana

When you survive the end of the world, things tend to mean a lot more to you. Even the little things seem to stand out to me now. From the birds that I here every morning when I wake up to the sight of the stars as a I go to sleep, it all means more to me. This all came full circle for me the 25th of December 2030.

For the last ten years those outside the dome had no reason to celebrate Christmas. It was hard enough to survive, and we had nothing to celebrate. Above while those in the dome opened presents, we were lucky to have real meat that night. Things were tough but we survived, all on the hope some day we'd be among those on the surface in the light of the sun. Five years ago everything changed when they came, we were freed from the black sun and could once again live on the surface. As we rebuilt life resumed as normal but the winter remained a uncelebrated time. The cold barren land reminded us of what had happened, it was far from something to celebrate.

However like all traditions,Christmas would not stay away forever. One day little Sera came to me holding a book, she tugged on my leg like she wanted something.

"Fred, Fred,Fred!" She shouted in a piercing tone.

"What is it Sera?" I rubbed my ears as I spoke to her.

"Read me this book!" I took the old, dusty book from her and dusted off its cover.

"The Night before Christmas..." I remembered the stories about it from youth, the twinkling lights and decorated tree. My eyes glazed over for a moment.

"Fred?" Sera tugged on my pant leg again.

"Oh, sorry I dozed off, of course I'll read it to you Sera."

"YAY!" Sera ran out of the room and got Serph, Heat, Jenna, and Cielo. It was so inspiring to see them all sitting together, a smile on their faces.

"Twas the night before Christmas..." I read the entire story aloud, they seemed to be transfixed the whole time.

"And to all a good night" I finished the story and closed the time worn book. Then a few silent seconds later Sera stood up again.

"Fred, I wanna have Christmas!" The rest of the kids shouted the same. I had no idea how to respond. So I did what any good parent whould do, and gave into the wishes of shouting five year olds.

"Of course we can Sera." I was forcing a smile that hopefully she would not notice. Sera began dancing in circles with Serph in excitement. I just rested my head in my palm as I realized what I had gotten myself into.

It was hard but that old book led the way. The Lokapala marched to a forest just outside Karma City and chopped down a fair sized tree. Dragging it back to head qurters proved as hard as dragging 10 feet of wood can be. Through the strength of a few men and the desire of Fred to make little Sera's wish a reality. Together the guardians of the gods stood the mighty tree on a stand in the front lobby of there base. It was late so those who labored to bring the tree to its new home went off to sleep, with a sense of a job well done in there head. The next day the children of the Embryon awoke to see the mighty tree in the lobby, they all excitedly pursued the tree wondering where it had come from. Gale, as the most logical of the group, ran to Fred and woke him up. Fred emerged from his room, stumbling as he walked, and explained to the tree to the children. Sera had another idea, as she ran back to her room, when she returned she was clenching the same book Fred has read her. She pointed to the tree in the story and asked why their tree looked different. Fred explained about ornaments, lights, and pop corn strung on strings. However as there had not been a Christmas celebration recently they were short on decorations. The children looked on in wonder as old wire was ran around the tree and fruit was hung like ornaments. For the Lokapala the look in the children's eyes was why they fought so hard in the past. Then the night went on as the children sang the song from the old book and the adults made cookies and cake for the big day.

That night the children slept with dreams of the tree they had decorated and the cookies baking in ovens through the night. Then they awoke that December 25th to a pile of boxes stacked to the trees mid section. Sera was first to the pile wondering what it was, shaking a box with her name on it till it tumbled open. Onto the floor rolled a Jack Frost doll with a huge head and soft plush body. Hugging the doll she turned to the rest of the Embryon with the good news.

"Santa came, Santa came, this stuffs for us!" She cried.

The rest of the children tore into the boxes, producing dolls, stuffed animals, video games, and even a microscope for ever inquisitive Gale. All of it a product of a late night shopping trip on Fred behalf. Fred awoke within the hour to see the children happy at play.,he smiled at the joy he had brought to them. Christmas had returned to that little part of the world, but to Fred it meant a little bit more. It represented the peace and freedom the Lokapala had fought so hard for. Someday he hoped everyone the world over would feel the peace and joy the children of the Embryon felt that Christmas.


End file.
